De Nieve, Hielo y Patines
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: Una traición que conlleva consecuencias futuras, el dolor de unos hermanos separados por el destino y un sueño por cumplir. ¿Tan difícil seria terminar la escuela y ser una patinadora profesional? ¡Si quieren saberlo entren!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

P.O.V Haruna

Me traicionaste, te traicione. ¿Realmente somos hermanos? No se que pensar. Once años sin verte, sin hablarte. Once años que pensé que no te importaba. Y me dejaste de preocupar. No quería mantener una esperanza superflua. "Siempre te protegeré" Eso fue lo que dijiste, que gran mentira.

Tanto ha pasado desde que nos separaron. Tal ves lo mejor seria olvidar.

**- ¿Ha-Haruna?-** preguntaste, choqueado. No me sorprende, nunca me viniste a buscar después de que te adoptaron. Seguro me olvidaste.

Es una buena pregunta, ¿por que vine? Me propuse olvidarte y sin embargo vuelvo a ti.

**-Nada, solo fue un descuido. Adiós-** dije rendida.

Si solo soy un estorbo lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir de tu camino. Sigue el que quieras, no me importa. Solo olvídate de mí.

**-¡Espera!-** gritaste.

No, no quiero escucharlo de tus labios. Ya bastante doloroso es tu silencio. No soportaría que confirmes mis sospechas. Por favor, ten piedad y solo déjame ir.

**-…-** No dije nada, tenia que irme de ahí, y rápido.

Ya sentía como las lágrimas querían salir. Tuve que correr. Pero escuche que me seguías. Tenia que perderte, mi cordura dependía de ello.

**-Espera, Haruna-** me dijiste. Rayos, me habías alcanzado. Y obvio, tú eres un gran futbolista, era cuestión de tiempo que me alcanzaras.

**-¡Aléjate!-** grite lo mas fuerte y claro que pude, no podía permitir que notaras el nudo que tenia en mi garganta al intentar contener las lagrimas.

**-No Haruna, no me iré-** dijiste con un tono decidido y autoritario, como cuando me defendías de los niños del orfanato.

**-¡YA BASTA, NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME DE NUEVO!-** y ahí esta, mi poco autocontrol no pudo detener mas esas lagrimas que deseaban salir con furor.

**-Haruna…-**susurraste mi nombre al viento, pues solo él pudo escucharlo, yo me había zafado de tu agarre y había salido corriendo. No pudiste moverte, quedaste paralizado cual estatua.


	2. Chapter 1: Miedo

**Hola! Bueno, como ya lo notaron, soy nueva en los fics de Inazuma Eleven! Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del prólogo. Aviso que este fic tendra los sufijos -kun-chan-san, etc. Lo digo porque me enteré de que sino le quita profesionalismo al fic**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, eso ya lo saben! (si fuera mio Haruna y Shiro serian novios desde que se conocieron practicamente)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Miedos<strong>

Esa misma noche…

**- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? AHH!-** Gritaba Haruna por el teléfono.

**-Bueno, tranquila que no es para tanto**- intentaba calmarla Fubuki.

**- Pero Shiro-kun, es que no lo comprendo. Primero me abandona y decido olvidarlo pero cuando lo ví devuelta en el instituto, después de años, no pude evitar sentirme feliz y vacía por dentro. Y ahora sin darme cuenta me le acerque lo suficiente como para que me reconociera. Seguro que ni se acordaba de mi…-** dice deprimiéndose con cada palabra que de sus labios salía.

**- Es natural lo que te pasa, lo extrañabas**- explicó con una tranquila voz Fubuki, no quería alterarla.

**- No quiero Shiro-kun, no quiero que vuelva a mi vida-** Haruna empezó a derramar lágrima tras lágrima, simplemente no podía parar.

**-¿eh?-**

**- Tengo miedo de que si vuelve, luego se vaya… no lo soportaría otra vez-** su tono demostraba temor e inseguridad, como un cachorro temblando en una noche lluviosa.

**- No creo que lo haga. Además, si se va todavía me tienes a mi y a nuestros amigos-** era un intento de consuelo, pero funcionó.

**-Gracias…-** susurro suavemente.

**- No hay de que; y si no quieres que se te acerque le pediré a los chicos que no te dejen sola en ningún momento. ¿Qué te parece?-** sugirió el peliblanco.

**- ¿Podrías hacerlo? Gracias-** con esto ya se sentiría un poco más segura en el futuro.

**-De acuerdo, yo les digo. Ahora vete a dormir que ya es tarde. Buenas noches-** dijo dulcemente el joven.

**- Buenas noches Shiro-kun- **dijo y colgó el teléfono. Esa noche de verdad que dormiría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que fue cortito pero los próximos seran mas largos!<strong>

**Agradesco a:naanaaFubu ,Paooo-BB ,Shizuka Goenji y MIL GRACIAS! espero que disfruten de mi fic! =)**

**Besos, cuidanse**

**jA nE**


	3. Chapter 2: Primer acercamiento

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien. Bueno, como ya notaron (o eso supongo) publico mas o menos cada siete días XD Pero no por cuanto tiempo mas siga haciéndolo. Últimamente estoy muy ocupada con miles de trabajos prácticos del colegio y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir. Intentare seguir con el ritmo que tenía planeado pero será difícil. ¡Les Tengo una buena noticia! El próximo cap está casi terminado y será el mas largo que haya escrito hasta ahora en la ****Historia.**

**Los dejo leer en paz, nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Primer acercamiento<strong>

A la mañana siguiente en el Instituto Raimon…

**- No lo puedo creer…-** se lamentaba Kido mientras se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos.

**- No veo cual es el problema, solo ignórala como lo has hecho todos estos años-** sugirió Sakuma.

**- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Kido no la estaba ignorando. Es que…-** Genda estaba indeciso, no sabia si decirlo o no. Para Kido fue un golpe muy bajo y no quería meter la pata.

**- Me dijeron que había muerto en un accidente-** completó la frase con frías palabras. Kido estaba muy feliz de que su hermana estuviera viva pero algo estaba mal. Cuando ella lo vió, estaba enojada y temerosa, ¿Qué podía significar eso?

**- Kido…-** susurraron sus amigos. No podían hacer nada, ¿o si?

**- ¿Por qué no la vas a ver y le explicas que fue lo que paso? Estoy seguro de que te perdonará. Después de todo ella es tu dulce y pequeña hermanita-** aconsejó Genda. Ella era su hermana y tenia que comprenderlo, tenía qué.

**-No creo que quiera verme-** contestó, cortante.

**- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, tal vez ella te este esperando-** dijo Sakuma.

**- Ve Kido, no pierdes nada. Cuando toque el timbre será la hora de la salida, aprovéchalo-** propuso Genda – **Nosotros estaremos cerca por si acaso- **

RIN-RIN

**- Te deseamos mucha suerte-** dijo Sakuma mientras empujaba a Kido fuera del salón.

**- Recuerda, estaremos cerca-** recordó Genda.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***En la puerta del Instituto Raimon**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Haruna caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida. Todo le había salido bien ese día, incluso su hermano no se le acercó. Tal vez si la quería olvidar. Suspiró. Eso no importaba, ella quería hacer lo mismo.

Con ánimos renovados se encaminó hacia cierto lugar. Necesitaba entrenar, pronto llegaría el torneo y no podía fallarle a su compañero. De repente, sintió que alguien la seguía. Esto la altero, podría ser un secuestrado, un ladrón, o incluso…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su pensamiento, pues una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Haruna estaba aterrada, y para colmo su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Entró en pánico y de una cachetada en la cara del hombre que la sujetó se zafó del agarre. Estaba por echar a correr cuando una voz familiar le habló.

**- No esperaba esa reacción por tu parte, pero creo que me la merezco- **sí, esa era la voz que menos quería escuchar, la de su hermano.

**- ¿Qué quieres Kido?-** preguntó sin rodeos. Estaba considerando salir corriendo en cualquier momento que se distrajese.

**- Aclarar las cosas-** dijo firme y seguro**- pero necesito que me escuches para eso-**

**- No quiero-** así, de una se lo dijo. Sin dudas ni compasión.

**- Por favor, Haruna. Te lo puedo explicar todo**- hay que admitir que se estaba desesperando.

**- No quiero mas mentiras, solo vete-** su voz y su rostro se ensombrecieron. Dio un paso atrás, con toda la intención de salir corriendo.

**- ¡Espera! No te iras hasta que hablemos-**sentenció. Acto seguido, tomo un poco brusco la mano de su hermana para evitar su carrera.

**-¡Suéltame!-** gritó Haruna a todo pulmón.

**-¡Déjala ya, Kido!-** gritó una voz desconocida.

- **Shiro-kun…-** susurró la peliazul. Él la sacaría de esa situación, como siempre que estaba en problemas.

**- ¿No me has oído Kido? ¡Aléjate de ella!- **volvió a gritar, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Fubuki? Ella es mi hermana**- dijo autoritariamente.

**- Su mejor amigo, eso soy-** contraatacó el peliblanco.

**- No te metas, Fubuki-** dijo Sakuma saliendo de quien sabe donde junto con Genda.

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** preguntó intrigado Shiro.

**- Evitar que interfieras en la conversación-** aclaró Genda.

**-¡Shiro-kun!-** Haruna nuevamente se zafó del agarre de su hermano y corrió a los brazos del peliblanco, quien la recibió gustoso**- Gracias a Kami que estas aquí-** decía mientras lloraba.

**- Haruna…-** susurró Yuuto, la había hecho llorar otra vez.

**- Mejor vete Kido, ella no quiere verte-** advirtió Fubuki un tanto mas calmado mientras abrazaba delicadamente a Haruna, quien se escondió en su pecho.

**- De acuerdo-** se giró para ver a Sakuma y a Genda**- Vámonos-** y dicho esto, el trío se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! El próximo viernes publicare el siguiente cap!<strong>

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, en especial a:**

**MielConLeche: eres genial, me encantaron tus fics fubuharu! Espero leer más de ti. Ah! Obvio que su reencuentro debió ser un beso apasionado, pero pobre Shiro, ¿viste lo que le paso? TOT estaré esperando leerte en los reviews o en otros fics! Besos**

**Shizuka Goenji****:**** Espero te haya gustado y ya veras como las cosas se desarrollaran! Besos, cuídate**

**Paooo-BB: claro, mas adelante lo arreglara (o no) eso depende de muchas cosas! Jajaja, bueno te agradezco que hayas escrito un comentario! Besos**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

**jA nE**


	4. Chapter 3: Primer Acercamiento

**Hola! como lo prometi, aca el proximo cap! pero es lo ultimo que escrbi asi que no se cuanto voy a tardar en publicar el proximo.**

**Originalmente, este cap iba ser mas largo pero como me castigaron y me quitaron la computadora no pude escribir en toda la semana y recien hoy me la dieron. De todos modos lo que no va en este va a ir en el otro.**

_Los recuerdos estan en cursiva_

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Primer paso a otra vida<strong>

Haruna seguía llorando en los protectores brazos de Fubuki. Éste no la soltaba, no podía. No podía dejarla sola como lo hizo su hermano. Lentamente, cuando Haruna se calmó, se fueron separando. Sin embargo, Shiro todavía la tenia sujeta delicadamente por la cintura. Haruna lo vio a los ojos, estaba preocupado por ella.

**-Gracias, Shiro-kun. Ya estoy mejor-** sonrió con dulzura. No quería preocuparlo nunca mas, le dolía demasiado.

**-¿Todavía quieres ir? Si vamos ahora llegamos a tiempo**- Shiro la miro de una manera tan reconfortante que Haruna se sonrojó.

**-Si, no quiero faltar. Estoy tan cerca de mi sueño…-** dijo entre soñadora y nostálgica.

**-Pues vamos, pero al llegar lávate la cara. No querrás que Mizore-san se asuste**- todo lo que decía, lo decía calmado y comprensivo, apacible.

En el camino no hablaron de mucho, ambos tenia algo en que pensar y ese algo tenía nombre: Yuuto Kido.

Fubuki no lo odiaba, pero no podía negar que por mucho tiempo estuvo enfadado con él. ¿Cómo dejar a tu hermanita de cinco años sola en el orfanato mientras él vivía una vida de lujos? Era imperdonable. Haruna lo idolatraba, él era su héroe de pequeña. Pero las cosas cambian, y lo hacen mas rápido de lo que uno cree. Antes, cuando Haruna tenía seis años y se conocieron, ella siempre mencionaba lo fantástico que era su hermano mayor. Era de lo único que parecía poder hablar y siempre sus palabras eran acompañadas por sonrisas. Alegres y vivas sonrisas.

Pero cuando fue adoptada, tres años después que su hermano, lo comprendió: él no volvería. Lloraba todos los días y noches. Su mundo se había venido abajo. Luego cayó en una profunda depresión que la llevó a la enfermedad, tuvieron que internarla. Gracias a Kami-sama que entre todos la sacaron de ese estado, pero no volvió a ser la misma. Ella estaba… incompleta, si eso era, estaba incompleta. Le faltaba él, su hermano. Shiro trató de compensarlo, de reemplazarlo y creyó que funcionó pero nunca podría ocupar el lugar que dejó vacío Yuuto.

P.O.V Fubuki

**-¿En que estas pensando Shiro-kun?-** preguntó de improvisto Haruna.

**-¿eh?- **me sobresalte, no esperaba que hablara- **Nada Haru-chan, es solo que…- **no pude terminar la frase.

**-No te preocupes por lo que pasó, eso ya no importa-** como me conoces, no puedo negarlo.

**-Pero por mas que lo digas no lo puedo evitar- **le sonreí y luego clave mi vista al frente.

**-Si, lo se-** ella sonrió. Que linda que se ve así, no me gusta verla llorar.

Fin de P.O.V Fubuki

De repente, se detuvieron en la puerta de lo que parecía ser un gimnasio. El lugar estaba un poco apartado de la cuidad, pero no muy lejos del Instituto Raimon. Las paredes eran enormes y de color verde. Estaba un poco maltratado y con algunas ventanas rotas, sin embargo, era una imponente construcción que, en su momento, debió haber sido muy concurrida. Ambos se miraron y, dedicándose una sonrisa reconfortante y alentadora, entraron.

El lugar era igual que en el exterior: todo deteriorado. Solo, y tal vez lo único, que estaba en perfectas condiciones era una pista de hielo que se extendía a lo largo del establecimiento y era rodeado por enormes gradas y tribunas.

**-Shiro-kun, Haruna-chan. Llegan justo a tiempo, los estaba esperando-** habló dulcemente una joven de no mas de veintinueve años. Era de estatura promedio y sus cabellos negro, atados en una colita alta, resaltaban los poderosos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con furor. Si, una joven alegre, responsable, dueña de un magnifico y bien entrenado cuerpo, merecedora de todo el respeto y afecto del mundo. Eso es lo que nuestros protagonistas veían en ella.

**-Buenos días, Mizore-san-** dijeron cortésmente, contestando al saludo de la mencionada.

**-Por un momento pensé que no vendrían-**dijo.

**-Perdón Mizore-san, fue mi culpa-** admitió con pena la pequeña Haruna. No quería decirle el motivo, y esperaba que su entrenadora no se lo preguntara.

**-Bueno, no hay problema. Pero no se acostumbren, en una competencia te descalifican solo por un segundo de retraso- **advirtió.

**-No volverá a pasar-** respondió Fubuki.

**-De acuerdo-** examinó a los dos con la mirada y notó los senderos de lágrimas secas de Haruna, miró a Fubuki en busca de una explicación pero él sólo le brindó una mirada que decía "No pregunte ahora". Ella lo entendió y decidió proseguir**- vayan a cambiarse y luego empiecen con el calentamiento-**

**-Si entrenadora-** dijeron al unísono. Acto seguido se fueron a los vestidores. Shiro al de hombres y Haruna al de mujeres. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shiro salió con un conjunto de pantalones de yogin celeste algo ajustados para facilitar el movimiento, una remera negra y una chaqueta celeste con negro que estaba abierta.

**-Estoy listo, entrenadora-** dijo educadamente.

**-Yo también- **acotó Haruna apareciendo de repente. Realmente se veía linda. Estaba usando un vestido de patinadora bastante corto, y de color celeste. Simple, pues solo era para ensayar.

**-Bien, entren en calor y luego empezaremos con la rutina para las eliminatorias-** dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a dar algunas vueltas. Mizore los miraba con orgullo y un repentino recuerdo de cuando los conoció inundó su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mizore acababa de graduarse como entrenadora de patinaje artístico sobre hielo y hoy era su primer día trabajando en el Instituto Sakura de patinaje sobre hielo. Entró nerviosa, según le contaron, ella tendría que dirigir una clase de veinte alumnos._

_**-Buenos días, alumnos-** saludó a los jóvenes de no mas de siete años**- Yo soy Mizore Shirayuki, y seré su nueva entrenadora-**_

_**-Buenos días, entrenadora-** saludaron ellos respetuosamente._

_**-Bien, empiecen dando cuatro vueltas a la pista-** ordenó gentilmente. Ella vió como sus alumnos se desplazaban con bastante agilidés para su corta edad. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que dos de sus alumnos la desobedecían. Un poco molesta, se acercó a ellos. Pero su enojo se fue al ver con una pequeña niña peli-azul lloraba aferrada a un niño de ocho años que la consolaba._

_**-¿Cuál es el problema?-** inquirió con un tono maternal._

_**-Ninguno-** respondió rápidamente el niño peli-blanco._

_**-¿Entonces por que llora tu amiga?-** volvió a preguntar._

_**-No le importa-** contestó tajante. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la joven._

_**-Mira niño, yo soy tu entrenadora y si te pregunto algo es porque me importa-** afirmó ferozmente, era su primer día y ya tenia problemas._

_**-No se enoje con Shiro-kun, fue mi culpa-** habló finalmente la pequeñita. Había llorado, sus ojos hinchados la delataban. Era una imagen que la desarmó, simplemente se agacho y abrazo a los dos niños._

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?-** preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa._

_**-Haruna, Haruna Otonashi- **respondió con una increíble dulzura…_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Mizore sonrió con nostalgia, los tres pasaron por duras pruebas después de ese encuentro que, según ella, había marcado sus destinos. Algunos de los cuales fuero la clausuración del Instituto Sakura, las lesiones, los duros entrenamientos, las derrotas y un sin fin mas de cosas. Pero todas, todas y cada una de esas injusticias las superaron con voluntad de hierro. Ahora, 7 de Noviembre, se encontraban entrenando para las eliminatorias del Torneo Nacional de Patinaje y Danza sobre Hielo de Japón (TNPDHJ)*

Ese era el sueño de los tres, ganarlo y luego competir representando al país en el Torneo Mundial de Patinaje sobre Hielo (TMPH)*

Ambos torneo eran en pareja; la misión, fascinar a los jueces con una rutina espectacular mostrando al 100% las habilidades de ambos patinadores y su trabajo en equipo. Danzas sobre hielo dignas de verse.

Todo estaba listo. Mañana seria el momento decisivo, serian las eliminatorias. Al no haber muchas parejas las dividirían de la siguiente forma: primero, de las seis parejas toman tres y las ponen en un bloque, luego hacen lo mismo con las otras. En la primera competencias de cada bloque avanzan las dos parejas ganadoras y una es eliminada. Luego las dos de cada bloque compiten y una es descartada, dejando a la ganadora a la cabeza del bloque. Finalmente, las dos primeras parejas compiten y la ganadora será la representante de Japón. Todas las competencias se hacían el mismo día por cuestiones de tiempo, lo cual exigía un gran esfuerzo para los patinadores pues no es fácil aprender tres rutinas juntas. Sin embargo, Haruna y Shiro lo consiguieron y se encontraban en su mejor forma para el gran día.

**-Terminó el entrenamiento, Mizore-san**- informó Haruna a su entrenadora que parecía ida.

**-¡¿QUÉ?-** exclamó sorprendida. Había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se había pasado todo el entrenamiento**- de acuerdo, vayan a descansar. Mañana será un día muy agotador-** dijo a modo de saludo.

**- Con su permiso, Mizore-san**- dijeron Haruna y Shiro, haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a sus respectivos vestidores.

Luego de 15 minutos, ambos salieron con sus uniformes del Instituto. Se miraron y empezaron a caminar.

**-¿Te acompaño a tu casa? Ya es tarde-** ofreció Shiro con una sonrisa.

**-Si-** aceptó rápidamente Haruna, no sabia por que pero sentía una paz que recorría todo su ser al estar cerca de él. Por momentos se sonrojaba con la cercanía o un simple roce de manos, pero era algo especial, algo que no conocía.

Caminaron con tranquilidad por las calles, no tenían prisa pero tampoco mucho tiempo. Solo disfrutando del silencio, de los pequeños comentarios, de los chistes casuales y problemas de las rutinas. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la puerta de la residencia Otonashi. Haruna subió rápido los tres escalones de la entrada, pero al voltear para despedirse de su mejor amigo, tropezó. Espero con los ojos cerrados el golpe, pero este no llegó. En cambio, ahora se encontraba rodeada por unos brazos fuertes y protectores que la abrasaban con delicadeza. Se sonrojo, pues esa escena podía ser tachada de comprometedora. Mayor fue su sonrojo, cuando, al intentar separarse, mantuvo la mirada con Shiro. Ninguno decía nada, ni le molestaba encontrarse en esa situación, pero no era lo que parecía y eso lo tenían claro. Ellos sólo eran amigos, casi hermanos. Nada más.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó lo mas calmado que pudo Fubuki, ya que su corazón iba a mil por hora.

**-Si, gracias**- dijo Haruna, separándose de él**- lo lamento**- se disculpó.

**-No hay problemas. Ahora que empieza a hacer frío los pisos suelen congelarse y ponerse resbaloso- **excusó.

**-De acuerdo, adiós**- le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta**- nos vemos mañana**- y, finalmente, cerró la puerta de su casa.

Definitivamente, esos dos tendrían mucho en que pensar esa noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado y lamento publicarlo tan tarde en la noche.<strong>

**Saludos a todos, en especial a: kaze143; mitsuki shiro; Shizuka Goenji; MielConLeche; y Paooo-BB. De verdad que se los agradesco de corazón y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Estare esperando sus reviews**

**Besos, cuidense**

**jA nE**


	5. Chapter 4: ¿Qué es esto?

**Hola, como estan? Yo bien, pero con millones de examenes. Solo queria disculparme porque este cap es muy corto, es la parte que no habia podido escribir la ultima vez y como no tuve tiempo de escribir mas decidi publicarlo por separado y el proximo cap hacerlo mas largo...**

**Bueno, sin mada mas que decir, el disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: ¿Que es esto?<strong>

Esa misma noche…

Haruna se encontraba tirada en su cama boca abajo. Ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni ella misma se entendía. Había notado que últimamente no veía igual a Fubuki. Antes era una hermosa amistad que hasta se trataban como hermanos reales. El era su mejor amigo, era… ¿por que? ¿De donde sacó ese era? El lo seguía siendo, ¿no? Suspiro, esto no le daría la respuesta. Solo había una persona capas de responderle sus dudas.

Giró su cabeza y vio en su reloj que no eran más de las 20:15, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su confidente. El sonido de espera la decepcionaba un poco ¿Y si no estaba? ¿Y si la molestaba con sus dudas tontas? Estas y todas esas dudas se disiparon al escuchar la voz de la joven al otro lado de la línea.

**-Hola Haru-chan, ¿sucede algo?-** preguntó amablemente Aki. Si, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

**-Hola Aki-chan, bueno yo… yo…-** no sabia que decir, estaba en blanco. Tal vez era solo una etapa de la adolescencia y ella se preocupaba de nada.

**-Haru-chan no te preocupes, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo-** dijo tratando de animarla a que le contara. Para Aki, Haruna era como una hermana menor, pues se llevaban sólo un año. Se conocieron de pequeñas en la escuela. En ese entonces Haruna no tenia carácter, por eso todos se aprovechaban de ella. Tal fue la irritación de Aki que, un día en segundo grado, golpeó a uno de esos tontos para que ya no la molestasen. A partir de ese momento ambas se hicieron amigas.

**-Yo… yo-** ¡Por los astros! ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle lo que le pasaba? Tenia un resentimiento sobre lo que pasaría si se lo decía pero no sabia si era bueno o malo**- ahhh…-**suspiró**- ve-veras Aki-chan, desde hace un tiempo que tengo una duda y quiero que me digas que es…-**hizo una pausa- **lo que pasa es que últimamente me he sentido incomoda al estar cerca de Shiro-kun, cuando hacemos las rutinas me ciento volar, cuando me mira me sonrojo y tartamudeo. Presiento que mi visión de el es muy distinta a la de antes; ya no es como mi hermano, es… es-** nuevamente suspiro, cerro los ojos y finalmente dijo**- no lo sé, ya no se que es para mi-** concluyó.

Hubo un incomodo y prolongado silencio, hasta que Aki habló.

**- Haru-chan, tu estas enamorada de Fubuki-kun-** dijo sin rodeos.

A Haruna se le subieron los colores a la cara ¿ella enamorada de su mejor amigo? Admitía que Shiro era guapo, y muy atractivo, y que sus ojos eran hermo… ¡Un momento! ¿Ella estaba pensando así de él?

**-Pu-pues cr-creo que puede s-ser ci-cierto-** tartamudeo.

**-Jajajaja, ya te pusiste nerviosa**- exclamó Aki.

**-N-no digas eso, yo estoy bien-** aseguró.

**-Lo que tu digas, pero piénsalo**- le contestó- **cambiando de tema, ¿a que hora es mañana?-** preguntó muy curiosa.

**-¿El torneo? Pero si tú tienes clase y tu madre no te dejará ir-** dijo.

**-Si, es cierto, pero con las chicas pensamos escaparnos para ir a verlos, no nos podemos perder esto ya que si ganan representaran a Japón en el TMPH ¡Eso es mas importante que cualquier clase!-** exclamó feliz, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-** escúchame Haru-chan, quiero que cumplas tu sueño y quiero estar ahí para apoyarte en lo que sea, somos amigas después de todo-** concluyó con tono dulce.

**-Gracias**- agradeció alegre, no podía pedir mas, ella tenia a los mejores amigos del mundo-** Empieza a las 10:30-** le informó.

**-De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos. Te estaremos apoyando desde el palco privado de Natsumi, ella ya lo reservó-**

**-Gracias, no saben cuanto les agradezco esto-** dijo Haruna comenzando a llorar de la emoción.

**-No hay por qué, descansa que mañana es tu gran día-** dijo maternal Aki.

**-Buenas noches**- se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Secó sus lágrimas y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de luz. Se levantó de su cama y camino hacia el gran espejo de su cuarto, Aki tenía razón, mañana seria su gran día. Con una radiante sonrisa miró su reflejo jubiloso y, luego, la foto pegada en él. Era de cuando Fubuki y ella se convirtieron en pareja de patinaje y la entrenadora los tomó como aprendices. Esa foto la ponía nostálgica. Apartó su mirada de ella y se dirigió a su cama. Tal vez tenía muchas cosas para pensar pero en ese momento no quería hacerlo. Simplemente deseaba que esa paz que sentía en aquel momento no se esfumase y estuviera siempre estática. Fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, sin percatarse que la pantalla de su celular le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje…

* * *

><p><strong>Ui! de quien será el mensaje? que dira? Aceptara Haruna que esta enamorada? Y que pensara Shiro?Las chicas podran escaparse de la escuela ?(Yo siempre quiese hacerlo pero no pude TOT) La competencia ya llega y todos estan emocionados. Todo esto en el proximo cap!<strong>

**Por cierto, si quieren alguna pareja en epecial diganme y tratare de agregarla a la historia, es que solo una pareja queda muy pobre, y no, no escribo Yaoi (lo ciento pero no puedo, no se, no me sale)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Paooo-BB: mil gracias por todos tu reviews, me animan a escribir! Lo siento mucho si te decepcione con este cap, pero por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo mas largo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado igualmente y tratare de terminar el de la competencia para el viernes que viene, aunque no prometo nada... Besos, cuidate**

**Shizuka Goenji: Claro que son las mejore las posiciones comprometedoras! jajaja, y no creo que fueran tan rebeldes de niños, solo un poco... bruscos =P Lamento no poner la competencia, pero en el proxi cap seguro que empieza. Y yo tambien quiero un amigo igual! ToT**

**MielConLeche: Tienes razón, que envidia! y por si no te diste cuenta, tanto en el principio como en el final, Haruna es abrazada por Shiro! la envidio TOT Bueno, cuidate y por favor sigue escribiendo tus historias que me encantan! =D Espero te haya gustado el cap, besos.**

**Tambien agradesco a todos los lectores que no escriben un review! Son muy importantes!**

**Besos, cuidense**

**jA nE**


	6. Chapter 5: Detalle de ultimo momento

**Hola! cuanto tiempo! mil disculpas la tardanza pero estuve con un dilema... yo queria empezar ya con la competencia pero antes tengo que "presentar" a las parejas que me pidieron y eso va a ser mucho! Al final me decidi por poner como una especie de intro este cap (todavia no las puse a las parejas, pero en el proximo cap si van a estar!)**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir.. los/as dejo leer! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Detalles de ultimo momento<strong>

El gran día había llegado, todas las inseguridades, dudas e angustias serian olvidadas por un día. Amaneció soleado, perfecto para el torneo.

En el Instituto Inazuma, seis chicas (Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Touko, Rika, Reika) discutían sobre algo muy importante.

**-¿Cómo le haremos? Sabes que si nos agarran estamos fritas-** decía Touko a Aki, muy preocupada. Ellas se encontraban planeando como escapar del instituto, pues el torneo de Haruna comenzaba a media mañana y sería sospechoso que tantas alumnas, aparte de amigas, no asistieran el mismo día. Seguro que si no entraban llamarían a sus casas y estarían buscándolas por todas partes.

**-No te preocupes, no nos descubrirán-** aseguró Rika con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-** preguntó Reika un poco enfadada, ¿es que Rika creía que sería tan fácil?

**-¡Por esto!-** exclamó mostrando unas bolsas. Todas se preguntaron que habría allí dentro, pero solo Fuyuka se dignó a preguntar.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-Camperas con capucha-** respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Todas cayeron estilo anime.

**-¡¿Y eso de que nos sirve?-** exclamó enojada Natsumi, ¿es que acaso esto era una broma? Necesitaban estar seguras de que llegarían a la competencia, ¡y Rika les salía con esa tontería! Había veces en las que no la entendían.

**-Pues si nos llegan a ver no importaría porque solo tendríamos que ponernos las capuchas y salir corriendo. Y si se dan cuenta de que no estamos, mañana Natsumi cambia el registro de inasistencias mientras nosotras distraemos a su padre-** explicó con sumo detalle. Tal vez si usaba la cabeza de vez en cuando.

**-¡Te felicito! ¡Al fin pensaste!-** exclamó Touko.

**-Ja ja, que graciosa, ¡pero no importa! Hoy la prioridad es que todas lleguemos al torneo de Haruna ¡No le podemos fallar!-** gritó feliz Rika, definitivamente todo les saldría bien.

_**Paralelamente muy cerca…**_

**-¡Dios! ¿Quieres cambiar esa maldita cara de deprimido? Esto es muy molesto-** Exclamó Sakuma. Genda solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Kido ni se inmutó.

Los tres se encontraban camino al club de futbol. La verdad es que Kido hoy no era el mismo. Todo el día deprimido, ausente, pensativo (mas de lo normal), irritando a Sakuma y a Genda con esta actitud poco propia de él. Pero no lo podían culpar, las cosas no habían resultado muy bien el día anterior y no se encontraban en la mejor situación. Ellos eran sus amigos, no querían verlo triste, aunque supieran que era inevitable. Lo único que podían hacer era alentarlo y apoyarlo, era poco pero era algo.

**-¡Hombre, contesta! Solo le tienes que explicar a tu hermana lo que pasó y ella te perdonará; y si el idiota de Fubuki se mete nosotros nos encargamos-** finalizó de explicar Sakuma.

**-No es eso-** aclaró Kido, saliendo por fin de su mundo**- Es que…-**suspiró**- Ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera-**

**-¿Cómo?-** preguntó Genda.

**-Con odio, miedo, enojo- **hizo una pausa, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de desesperación, inspiró profundamente y continuó- **Es como que… ella si me había reconocido y me estaba evitando. No es casualidad que luego de que la reconociera esté todo el tiempo acompañada ¡En todo el día no me le pude acercar! Tampoco lo es que allá aparecido Fubuki. Debí haber averiguado más sobre su vida antes de intentar acercarme. Después de todo, ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si te encontraras con tu hermano que te olvidó y siguió con su vida?-** dijo.

Ambos amigos se detuvieron un momento a pensar lo que había dicho Kido, tenia sentido, mucho sentido. Se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y suspiraron rendidos. Otra vez fueron vencidos por el genio de la estrategia.

**-Será mejor que te apures o ella tomará más medidas-** aconsejó Genda.

**-Si, tienes razón-** asintió Kido.

De pronto, los tres escucharon una voz chillona que exclamaba cosas incoherentes que ellos no comprendían. Decidieron continuar pues no les incumbía de que estuvieran hablando esas chicas, pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar dos palabras que llamaron su atención: "Haruna" y "Torneo". A partir de aquí, prestaron suma atención a la conversación que sostenían las, aparentemente, amigas de Haruna.

_**Volviendo con las chicas…**_

**-Espero que Haruna no esté muy nerviosa-** dijo Fuyuka.

**-No te preocupes, Fubuki-san estará con ella. Si se pone nerviosa, él sabrá como calmarla-** dijo Reika, sonriendo. Muy cerca, tras la pared, Kido apretaba los dientes y empuñaba sus puños.

**-Reika tiene razón, él sabrá que hacer. Lo que nos tiene que preocupar ahora es planear como escapar. Al estar en salones diferentes pensé que podríamos…-** y Natsumi continuó explicando su plan.

_**Tras la pared…**_

**-Ese maldito-** decía entre dientes Yuuto.

Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba y no sabía por que. Simplemente el verlo con su hermana, el hecho de que la hiciera reír, de que ella disfrutase de su compañía, de que él la protegiera… el hecho de que lo había reemplazado. Si, Fubuki ocupó su lugar de hermano mayor e hizo todo lo que él debió hacer. No podía culparlo, mucho menos odiarlo, pero no lo podía evitar. Él quería mucho a su hermana tanto que cuando le dijeron que había muerto la olvido para acabar con el sufrimiento, el de perder a tu hermana menor y no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, ahora, luego de once años, la había encontrado y descubierto la mentira. Ahora no la dejaría ir nunca más.

**-Cálmate Kido. Será mejor que las sigamos, sea a donde sea que este Haruna- **aconsejó Genda.

**-Si, tienes razón-** asintió y sincronizaron sus relojes al mismo tiempo que las chicas lo hicieron.

Esta si que seria una mañana agitada.

_**Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Sakura…**_

Se podía divisar a una joven peliazul en la entrada. Esta llevaba apenas un abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas e impedía ver el atuendo que tenía puesto. La joven sonrió a la imponente construcción y se adentró en ella.

Caminaba sin prisa pero un poco nerviosa y emocionada, hoy era el gran día. Todos los esfuerzos y duros entrenamientos serían recompensados. La llenaba de alegría el hecho de que competiría con muchas personas que anhelaban el mismo sueño: ganar el TMPH. Se fue sacando el abrigo dejando ver su vestido celeste de práctica, no podía esperar hasta el torneo, el hielo de la pista la llamaba.

Sin importarle lo demás, se metió en la pista. Se posicionó en el medio de la misma y, sin música, empezó a ejecutar su rutina con maestría. Si bien no la podía hacer toda por la falta de su compañero, su parte fue extraordinaria. Su delicadeza y dulzura natural le daban a todo un toque mágico. Luego de terminar la primera, siguió con la segunda y finalmente con la tercera. Cada una era más hermosa que la otra y destacaban el talento que poseía Haruna. Al término de la tercera rutina, pudo escuchar unos aplausos. Levantó la cabeza para identificar a la persona que le aplaudía y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al comprobar que era Fubuki.

No debería estar sorprendida, pues esa misma mañana, poco después de despertar, se había percatado de que su celular decía "mensaje nuevo" en la tapa. Este era de Fubuki y la citaba al Instituto Sakura por la mañana para algo importante. No sabia para que pero por ser Fubuki quien la citaba no podía resistirse a ir. Había estado toda la noche pensando en lo que Aki le había dicho y comprendió que tenía razón: estaba enamorada. Primero sintió temor y confusión, pero luego una paz y felicidad la invadió. Definitivamente quería estar al lado de Fubuki, pero no como una amiga o una hermanita, no, ella quería ser su novia pero no lo obligaría a nada.

Mientras Haruna seguía metida en sus pensamientos y sonriendo al chico, éste se acercó a ella con una de sus sonrisas matadoras (N/A: NO SABES CUANTO TE ENVIDIO HARUNA! XD).

**-Veo que viniste-** dijo aparentemente calmado Fubuki.

**-¡Claro! Perdona que no te haya contestado pero recién vi el mensaje esta mañana-** respondió Haruna saliendo de su ensañamiento**- ¿Qué era lo que me tenias que decir?-** preguntó intrigada.

**-Bu-bueno y-yo-** empezó a tartamudear Shiro, esto era mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó pero estaba decidido; y como le enseñaron, lo que no se puede decir se demuestra.

Al peliplata fue acercándose a Haruna lentamente, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. En otra ocasión no estaría nervioso, pues esta cercanía era común en las rutinas que realizaban pero esto era diferente. Anoche, en un debate mental, confirmó sus sospechas: estaba enamorado de Haruna. Lo supuso, pero no lo quería creer. No porque no quisiese que hubiera algo entre ambos, solo que no podía. Si pasaba algo entre ellos, Haruna se distraería de su meta principal, de su sueño. El prometió que la ayudaría en su empresa, y confundirla no era la mejor opción. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por que justo ahora que tendrían la primera gran prueba para realizar su sueño? No lo entendía y tampoco estaba seguro de querer entenderlo. Solo sabía que estaban cerca, muy cerca, y esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía…

**-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? No esperaba menos de ustedes, ya están practicando la rutina-** se oyó la entusiasta vos de su entrenadora Mizore, la cual se encontraba entrando a la pista. Rápidamente ambos se separaron, extremadamente sonrojados.

**-Buenos días, Mizore-san-** respondieron para disimular la situación.

**-Buenos días, será mejor que se vayan a cambiar. Iremos en mi combi, creo que sus amigas iban a venir, ¿no? Así después las dejamos en sus casas-**dijo emocionada la ojiverde.

**-De acuerdo, Mizore-san-** lo dijeron con un tono algo triste y luego se marcharon a los vestidores.

**-¿Y a estos que bicho les pico?-**se preguntó inocente, ignorando que había interrumpido un momento especial para ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado! en el proximo cap ya empieza todo!<strong>

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Shizuka Goenji: Gracias por el review y lamento desepcionarte pero en el proximo cap si empieza el torneo y los chicos se fugaran del Instituto! Espero que de todos modo te haya gustado =)**

**Paooo-BB: Mil gracias! tu apoyo me ayuda mucho y claro que pondre Endaki (nunca escribi sobre ellos pero lo intentaré). Por cierto, tu historia me encanta! no dejes de escribir!**

**kaze143: Gracias, es bueno que a la gente le guste el fic! y obvio que pondré ReikaxKaze (no se porque pero me llama la atencion esta pareja) Espero te gustara el cap! Besos**

**MielConLeche: espero que disfrutaras el cap y si tiene alguna sugerencia dimela! (si te preguntas por que te digo esto, pues solo un presentimiento. Llamame loca =P) Estaré esperando tu review y tus fic que me muero por saber que pasa =)**

**ponyloca: Espero te gustara y que no te aburras de esperar =)**

**katy loly Po0p: que bueno que seas fan total del harufubu! (ya somos mas! =))**

**PinkyQueen: gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta al momento de escribir! Besos.**

**Bueno, eso es todo y tambien agradesco a todos los lectores que no dejan un review, tambien son muy importantes para mi!**

**Besos, cuidense**

**jA nE**


	7. Chapter 6: Operación: Fuga Clandestina I

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Ya sé, ya sé… ME QUIEREN MATAR! AHHHHH! No saben como lo siento, he tenido poca inspiración y hace poco me llego. En fin ya empecé el próximo capitulo pero no prometo que este pronto…**

**Ah! También me disculpo porque todavía no va a empezar el torneo, pero si en el que viene. Lo que paso es que era mucho y decidí dividir el capitulo en dos partes**

**Bueno, las/os dejo leer en paz.**

_**Disclaimers: los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, son de Level-5**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Operación: Fuga Clandestina I<strong>

***-*-*-*En el Instituto Inazuma*-*-*-***

Solo tres minutos, solo faltaban tres minutos para que el plan se pusiera en marcha. Ya no importaba lo que la profesora explicaba, el ruido que hacían sus compañeros, el incesante parloteo o el hecho de que faltaba hora y media para terminar la jornada. Solo le prestaban atención a su reloj que marcaba tres minutos restantes…

**En el salón 3-A (aquí están Natsumi, Aki, Touko y Rika)**

Aki, que se sentaba en la última fila, del lado de la ventana, no pudo evitar desviar su atención por un momento a la ventana. Era un día precioso y esperado por todas. Hoy era el primer paso de Haruna a su gran sueño y ellas estarían allí. Sin embargo, y más importante aun, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la charla que tuvo con la susodicha la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Haru-chan no te preocupes, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo-** dijo tratando de animarla a que le contara._

_**-Yo… yo**- tartamudeo- **ahhh…-**suspiró**- ve-veras Aki-chan, desde hace un tiempo que tengo una duda y quiero que me digas que es…-**hizo una pausa**- lo que pasa es que últimamente me he sentido incomoda al estar cerca de Shiro-kun, cuando hacemos las rutinas me siento volar, cuando me mira me sonrojo y tartamudeo. Presiento que mi visión de el es muy distinta a la de antes; ya no es como mi hermano, es… es-** nuevamente suspiro, cerro los ojos y finalmente dijo**- no lo sé, ya no se que es para mi- **concluyó._

_Hubo un incomodo y prolongado silencio, hasta que Aki habló._

_**- Haru-chan, tu estas enamorada de Fubuki-kun**- dijo sin rodeos._

_**-Pu-pues cr-creo que puede s-ser ci-cierto-** tartamudeo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Aunque, si se lo pensaba era bastante obvio. Todavía recordaba lo sucedido la semana pasada y cuando se percato de que algo le ocurría a esos dos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Se encontraban Aki, Natsumi, Reika y Haruna caminando por el patio, los cerezos ya habían florecido y estaban deslumbrantes. Era todo un placer a la vista y se respiraba una tranquilidad agradable. _

_**-… y eso es lo que hice el fin de semana- **dijo Natsumi alegre._

_**-que envidia, me hubiera gustado ir a Italia-** dijo Reika con una sonrisa._

_**-Pienso lo mismo, hubiera sido genial-** concordó Aki._

_**-¿Qué hay de ti Haruna-chan?-** preguntó un poco curiosa Natsumi. Sin embargo, ella no respondió, estaba en otro mundo. Todas la miraron extrañadas, eso no era normal en Haruna._

_**-Oye, Haru-chan, Haru-chan-** llamaba repetidas veces Aki sin ninguna respuesta- **¡Haru-chan!-** gritó esta vez._

_**-¿Eh?-** las mira a todas que parecen preocupadas- ¡**Ah! Sumimasen, ¿Qué decían?-** preguntó apenada por su falta de atención hacia sus amigas._

_**-¿Te pasa algo Haruna-chan?-** preguntó Reika._

_**-No… es solo que he estado pensando en algunas cosas**- dijo amablemente._

_**-Pues claro, tu competencia es la semana que viene. Debes estar muy preocupada-** deduce Natsumi._

_**-si, creo que si-** responde._

_**-Bueno, volviendo al tema. ¿No te gustaría ir a Italia?-** preguntó nuevamente Natsumi._

_**-¡Claro, seria genial!-** exclamó Haruna, tan alegre como siempre._

_**-Pues ¿Qué les parece si vamos cuando termine el torneo de Haruna-chan?-** propone Natsumi._

_**-¡¿QUE?-** exclamaron todas al unísono._

_**-Creo que seria la mejor forma de celebrar el triunfo de Haruna-chan y Fubuki-kun**- se justifica Natsumi-** además, no tienen de que preocuparse. Yo pagaré el viaje de todas y de los chicos-** aclara._

_**-¿los chicos?-** pregunta esta vez Aki._

_**-Si, ¿Por qué no? Sino Shiro-kun se aburriría estando solo con nosotras. Que vengan sus amigos, ¿no Natsumi-chan?-** dice Haruna._

_**-si, esa es la idea-** asiente Natsumi._

_**-¡Genial!-** gritan todas juntas. Lugo se ponen a reír como si hubieran escuchado el mejor chiste de la vida. Pero de repente una voz las detiene y provoca un sonrojo notorio en Haruna._

_**-¿Qué es tan gracioso chicas?-** preguntó Fubuki, mientras abrazaba por detrás a Haruna. El resto no podían aguantarse la risa por la expresión que ponía Haruna, estaba súper sorprendida._

_**-jajaja, no es nada Fubuki-kun. Solo estábamos planeando un pequeño viaje para celebrar su victoria en el torneo-** explica Reika aun riéndose de la expresión de Haruna._

_**-Ya veo… ¿y donde iremos?-**pregunta curioso sin soltar a Haruna._

_**-A Italia-** responden todas menos la peliazul._

_**-ah, que bien…¡¿QUE?-** reacciona finalmente. Entonces todas estallan en risa, incluso Haruna, que acababa de salir de su trance- **Oy, no se burlen. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que iríamos hasta allá?-**responde un poco sonrojado Fubuki._

_**-Tranquilo, nosotras dijimos lo mismo cuando Natsumi-chan lo propuso- **le aclaró Haruna, aun sonrojada porque él la abrazaba. Realmente no era nada fuera de lo común. Él siempre lo hacia, total ellos siempre estaban juntos y sus rutinas los obligaban a estar en contacto. Era totalmente normal pero, por alguna razón, a Haruna le empezaba a dar vergüenza que lo hiciera. Tal vez porque ahora sabia que su hermano estaba en el mismo Instituto o porque se enteró de que Fubuki tenia un grupo de fans, pero siempre se sentía nerviosa._

_Justo en ese momento, el timbre que anunciaba que el receso había terminado sonó. Fubuki se despidió de todas, y ellas volvieron a sus respectivos salones. Aunque, cabe decir, Haruna estuvo por un rato sonrojada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Aki ya se lo había imaginado, ambos actuaban raro últimamente cuando estaban juntos, pero cuanto se alegraba por ellos. Pronto, si todo salía bien, ellos serian una hermosa y feliz pareja. Por reflejo, se volteó un poco para ver a esa persona especial que conseguía robarle el sueño. Si, el capitán de futbol más atolondrado y distraído de la historia: Mamoru Endo. Como deseaba que su realidad fuera como la de su querida amiga, pues estaba más que segura que el chico ni sabía que existía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza y resignación, y luego se dispuso a ver su reloj, solo faltaban diez segundos. Intercambio una rápida mirada con sus amigas y espero a que el plan empezara. Bueno, si ella no podía tener su cuento de hadas, al menos Haruna y Fubuki si lo tendrían.

**Mientras tanto, en el salón 3-B (Reika y Fuyuka)**

Al igual que Aki, Reika se encontraba en las nubes. No prestó ni un segundo de atención a la clase, sólo a alguien en particular: Kazemaru Ichirouta. No estaba segura de cuando o como pero se había enamorado de él. Por alguna razón no podía vivir sin su sonrisa, su mirada café, su cabello celeste, etc. En resumen, ¡Ese chico la traía loca! Lamentablemente, estaba segura de que él no la recordaba pero ella si a él.

Se habían conocido cuando ambos contaban solo con siete años de edad, en el centro comercial…

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pequeña niña castaña se encontraba llorando detrás de una banca. Ella había ido muchas veces a ese lugar tan grande pero por distraerse con los juguetes de la juguetería se separó de su mamá. La había estado buscando por mucho tiempo pero no la encontró. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no sabia que hacer._

_De repente, sintió una mano que estaba en su hombro. Esperanzada de que fuera su querida madre, volteo con todas las intenciones de abrazarla pero se detuvo en seco al descubrir que no era ella, sino un niño peliceleste de su misma edad. No pudo evitar volver a llorar y esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas. El niño, extrañado por el comportamiento de ella se puso en cuclillas y la abrazó. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó abrazar. _

_Luego de un rato, cuando se cansó de llorar ambos se separaron._

_**-Gracias**- dijo la pequeña._

_**-De nada, ¿Por qué llorabas?-** preguntó curioso el chico._

_**-Perdí a mi mamá-** dijo triste, estaba a punto de volver a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Ten-** dijo él apareciendo de la nada mientras le extendía una pulsera de fantasía. Era sencilla, color negro y fucsia las piedritas y eslabones de metal. La pequeña lo tomó entre sus manitas y le sonrío al chico._

_**-Gracias, es muy bonita-** agradeció educadamente._

_**-De nada, pero quiero que me prometas algo**- dijo el chico peliceleste**- no quiero que vuelvas a llorar-**_

_**-De acuerdo, Etoo…-** la chica no sabía como llamarle._

_**-Soy Kazemaru Ichirouta**- se presentó_

_-**Midou Reika, encantada**- le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

De repente, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la alarma que indicaba que ya debía comenzar la Operación: Fuga Clandestina…

**Por otro lado, en el salón 3-C (Kido, Genda y Sakuma)**

**-Psss...-**llamó Sakuma a Kido, quien al parecer es el único que si prestaba atención a la clase.

**-Psss...-** volvió a llamar Sakuma, pero no lograba que lo escuchara-**Psss...-** llamó otra vez , ¿es que era sordo? No se lo podía creer. Milagrosamente, esta vez si fue oído.

**-¡¿QUE?-**susurró Kido enfadado.

**-Ya es la hora-** anunció. Kido lo miro confuso, ¿tan rápido? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba averiguar donde estaba su pequeña hermana y el idiota que tenia por amigo. Juraba que si ese maldito le hacia algo a Haruna nadie lo volvería a ver. Le hicieron una seña fugas a Genda y se dispusieron a contar los segundos que faltaban.

3…2…1…¡AHORA!

**Salón 3-A**

**-¡Vamos!- **susurró Aki entusiasmada a sus amigas.

**-Disculpe profesora, pero me acabo de acordar que mi padre nos necesita en su oficina a Aki, Touko, Rika y a mi-** informó Natsumi. Obviamente era una mentira, pero era creíble.

**-De acuerdo, pueden irse señoritas-** dijo la profesora sin sospechar nada. Las involucradas guardaron sus respectivas cosas y salieron volando de salón frente a l confusa mirada de sus compañeros.

Fuera del salón…

**-¿Y ahora que?-** preguntó Touko.

**-Ahora esperamos al resto en el baño-** respondió Rika.

**Salón 3-B**

**-Disculpe profesor, no me siento muy bien, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?- **preguntó Reika fingiendo mareo mientras se para y nauseas. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

**-Claro, pero que alguien te acompañe-** dijo el profesor preocupado por el estado de su alumna.

**-Yo la acompañaré-** se escucharon dos voces… ¡Un momento! ¿Dos? Todos voltearon a ver quien era el que se había ofrecido a acompañar a esa rara, porque si, Reika era conocida como una chica muy rara que solo sus amigas querían. Reika, igual que el resto, buscó con la mirada a la persona. ¡Casi se desmaya de verdad al confirmar que era Kazemaru!¡Se le fue el alma del cuerpo! Y ni hablemos de Fuyuka que se puso pálida. Sin embargo, Kazemaru (uno de los chicos mas populares cabe destacar) ni se inmutó.

**-De acuerdo, Fuyuka y Kazemaru te acompañaran Reika-** dijo el profesor. En ese momento solo una cosa pasó por lamente de las dos jóvenes: _"OH, OH"._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno contestando a los reviews de mis queridas lectoras (si hay algún chico, no te sientas excluido ;D)<strong>

**Paooo-BB:** Mil gracias, nunca falta tu review! Me das muchos ánimos y te lo agradezco. Si necesitas ayuda par asesinar a Leve-5 yo te ayudo, jajajaj no joda. Te imaginas a Fubuki como cuñado de Kido? Podré, lo va a torturar -_-u jajaja, bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y no te preocupes por el Endaki, se ira desarrollando mas adelante. Nos leemos otro vez!

**MielConLeche:** Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Jajaja, espero disfrutaras de este capitulo. Me encantaron tu ideas! No usare todas pero si algunas ¿Cuáles? No te diré, así será sorpresa! ;) espero pronto la conti de tu fic que me encanta! Besos

**akariharukaze12:** Gracias por el review y te agradezco que te guste mi fic. Claro que pondré Goenji x Natsumi. Lamento que en este cap no haya pero va a haber =)

**Andrea Rodrguez:** gracias! Perdón que no aparezca la competencia pero en el próximo cap si va a empezar ;) Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**También agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan review. Son muy importantes para mi =)**

**Besos, cuídense mucho**

**jA nE**


	8. Chapter 7:Operación: Fuga Clandestina II

Bueno, no hace falta que me lancen maldiciones ni tomatazos porque tengo una excusa muy convincente: No tengo tiempo ni inspiración. Ya se que es lo que digo siempre pero es que vuelvo todos los días a las 8:30 de la noche y me levanto a las 5 de la madrugada así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Aparte la inspiración es muy caprichosa y no me ha ayudado mucho. Por todo me disculpo pero no voy a poder prometer tener el siguiente capitulo rápido.

No los/as quiero molestar mas, prefiero que lean y disfruten de los que ya terminé. En mi opinión es un buen capitulo. ¡Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo =)

_**Capitulo 7: Operación Clandestina: II Parte**_

**-Que raro, ya debería estar aquí el resto-** dijo Touko extrañada por la ausencia de Reika y Fuyuka.

**-Es cierto, el tiempo de espera ya pasó-**agregó Rika.

**-¿Les habrá pasado algo? Tal vez el profesor no las dejo salir-** dijo Aki muy preocupada por sus amigas.

**-Si les pasó algo o no, de todos modos iremos a buscarlas-** sentencio Natsumi mientras todas salían del baño.

**Mientras tanto… **

_-"¡Ahí no! ¿Qué hago? No podemos seguir con el plan si Kazemaru-san esta con nosotras y tampoco le podemos decir o nos podría delatar. No sé que hacer, si la enfermera me ve sabrá que no tengo nada y arruinaré el plan. Además, si por casualidad me cree, llamara a mis padres y no llegaré a la competencia de Haruna-chan. ¡Tengo que pensar algo rápido!"-_pensaba Reika desesperadamente.

Estaban camino a la enfermería y un aura deprimente cubría a Reika conforme se acercaban más. Por otro lado, Fuyuka estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pues no sabía como se iban a librar de Kazemaru. Él, sin embargo, se encontraba de lo más tranquilo y, por desgracia para Reika, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Reika iba en el medio, mientras que Fuyuka a su derecha y Kazemaru a la izquierda.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos que les parecieron horas a las jóvenes, llegaron a la enfermería. Kazemaru, como buen chico que es, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a las chicas. Ellas parecían tener un cartel de "¡Paren al mundo, me quiero bajar!" pegado en la cara y, a paso lento, entraron.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la enfermería se encontraba totalmente vacía. No había nadie, ni siquiera la enfermera. Las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

**-Que raro, no está la enfermera. Será mejor que la vaya a buscar-** dijo Kazemaru- **esperen aquí-** les dijo a las chicas.

**-Si…-** dijo Reika en un susurro, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba**- No, no, no hace falta que vayas, Fuyuka-chan me dijo que sabe donde está la enfermera**- dijo nerviosa Reika, moviendo sus manos exageradamente en forma de negación.

**-¿Qué yo que…?-**preguntó incrédula Fuyuka en un suspiro, aterrada. Esa era una mentira pero, ¿Qué planeaba hacer Reika?

**-OH, entiendo**- dijo y sonrió**- en ese caso, yo me quedaré con Reika-san y Fuyuka-san ira a por la enfermera-**

**-S-si-** dijo entrecortadamente Fuyuka. Le dedico una mirada fugaz a Reika que decía _"¿Qué hago?"._ Ella, por otra parte, le respondió en un susurro casi inaudible _"ya veras…"_ Luego, la pelivioleta se aproximó a la puerta y susurró un suave _"Suerte" _y cerró la puerta por la que salió.

**-Creo que seria mejor que te acostaras**- aconsejo un poco preocupado Kazemaru.

**-S-si-** respondió Reika totalmente roja. No podía creer que él se interesara por su salud. Rápidamente descartó esa idea, él no la recordaba. Sólo lo hacia por educación, y para salir de clases. Si, seguro era eso. Era muy deprimente la realidad.

Sin embargo, su tristeza no pasó desapercibida por él chico que no comprendió su reacción. Luego, quedo aún más extrañado ya que una sonrisa nostálgica y dolida apreció en el rostro de Reika. De alguna manera, esa chica siempre le había llamado la atención, como si ya la hubiera visto en otro lugar pero no podía recordar. Aunque nunca le hubiera hablado se preocupaba por ella, sentía que tenía que cuidarla o se rompería. Una vez le preguntó a sus amigos por ella, si no se les hacia conocida. Ellos habían dicho que no y que no debía preocuparse por una extraña. Sin embargo, para él, ya la conocía y estaba dispuesto a averiguar de donde.

**-Reika-san-** la llamó. Ella tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, aún con esa triste sonrisa adornando su bello rostro. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y dejo a la vista que estaba llorando. Esto confundió más a Kazemaru, pero más extraño fue recordar a una pequeña de unos siete años llorando frente a él. No podía ver la cara, pero si los senderos que dibujaban sus lágrimas. Sin embargo decidió hablar**- ¿Por qué lloras?-**

**-No es nada, simplemente recordé algo**- dijo mostrando la misma sonrisa de antes. Por alguna razón le dolía, le dolía verla tan indefensa. Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó. La abrazó con mucha fuerza, como no queriendo que se alejara de él.

Reika, asombrada por la reacción del chico, se quedo estática, sin decir nada más que**- Kazemaru-san…-**

**Fuera de la enfermería…**

**-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-** repetía Fuyuka- **Tengo que decirle a las chicas-** y, con esto en mente, salió rumbo al baño de mujeres. Sin embargo, en el camino chocó con alguien.

**-Auch-** dijeron al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y la cara de Fuyuka se descompuso ¡Era la enfermera!

**-Lo siento, no te vi-** se disculpó ella.

**-N-no pasa n-nada-** tartamudeó Fuyuka.

**-Que bien, entonces vuelvo a la enfermería-** dijo la joven enfermera mientras ayudaba a la pelivioleta a levantarse.

**-¡Es-espere!-** le gritó, asombrándola un poco**- E-es que t-tengo una amiga enferma en el baño y la estaba buscando- **mintió, no podía dejar que viera a Reika.

**-OH, ¿En cual baño se encuentra?-** preguntó preocupada la enfermera.

**-¿E-en cual?-** repitió la pregunta- **P-pues en el de el ultimo piso-** contestó.

**-De acuerdo, vamos-** dijo la enfermera.

**Muy cerca de ahí…**

**-El salón de las chicas es… ese-** dice Aki. Todas se acercan y se asoman por la ventanita de la puerta. Dan un rápido vistazo al interior y descubren, para su sorpresa, que sus amigas no estaban dentro.

**-Pero no están, entonces solo queda una opción- **dice Natsumi**- la enfermería-**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué?-** preguntó Touko.

**-Porque seguramente alguien más las acompañó y tuvieron que ir hasta allí-** explicó Natsumi, deduciendo como pasaron los acontecimientos.

**- Entonces, va-** iba a proponer Rika, cuando oyó la voz de Fuyuka**- ¿Es Fuyuka-chan?-** preguntó a las demás. Rápidamente se ocultaron y vieron como Fuyuka hablaba nerviosa con la enfermera y ésta le sonreía. Gracias a Dios que lograron escuchar algo de lo que hablaban.

**-S-si, lo que pasa es qu-que mi amiga se sintió t-toda la mañana mal y-y recién se puso a vomitar en el baño del ultimo piso-** mentía Fuyuka**- C-como estaba muy pr-preocupada fui a ver como estaba y-y me pidió que la fuera a –b-buscar-**

**-Eres una chica muy tímida, ¿no es así Fuyuka-chan?-** decía la enfermera mientras sonreía para tranquilizarla.

**-S-si-** contesto apenada, pues eso no era una mentira.

**Mientras, con las chicas que estaban escondidas…**

**-así que eso esta pasando- **dijo Rika- **Fuyuka-chan esta distrayendo a la enfermera-**

**-Pero eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas con Reika-chan- **dedujo Aki.

**-En ese caso, yo ayudaré a Fuyuka-chan. Ustedes vayan a la enfermería y vean cual es la situación. Luego llámenme y les diré que hacer cuando pierda a la enfermera-** ordenó Natsumi.

**-Si-** dijeron todas y se dirigieron donde se les ordenó.

**-Bien, es mi turno- **dijo Natsumi, mientras se disponía a alcanzar a Fuyuka.

**Mientras, con las chicas…**

Todas corrían apresuradas, no podían dejar a Reika sola y menos cuando todo el plan puede ser descubierto. Si bien habían acordado que si atrapaban a una el resto tendría que dejarla, no podían hacerlo. Todas querían ver a Haruna y todas lo habían prometido. Por lo tanto, todas irían, costara lo que costara.

Trataban de recuperar el aire que les faltaba por la carrera mientras estaban paradas fuera de la enfermería. Una vez recuperado el aire, se dispusieron a mirar por la pequeña ventanita. La escena que vieron no se la esperaban y menos se lo imaginaban: Reika llorando mientras era abrazada por Kazemaru. No hace falta decir que muchas tenían la mandíbula por el suelo. No sabían que era lo que pasaba y menos como llegaron a eso, pero no importaba en ese momento. Repito, no importaba en ESE momento, luego preguntarían todo lo que quisieran. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era deshacerse de Kazemaru.

**-Bueno, ya sabemos más o menos como esta la situación, ¿ahora que?-** preguntó Touko.

**-Denme un papel- **dijo Aki muy convencida de lo que hacia.

**-¿Qué planeas Aki-chan?-** preguntó Rika.

**-Una locura-** afirmó**- Es demasiado arriesgado, pero yo conozco a Kazemaru igual que todas, y él no se ira de la enfermería hasta que llegue la enfermera-** todas asintieron**- La idea seria, Dios nos lo permita, que Reika salte por la ventana-** dijo Aki.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **exclamaron todas, pero rápidamente se callaron al recordar la situación.

**-¿Estas loca Aki-chan?-** preguntó alarmada Touko.

**- Escuchen, no estamos tan alto, además no pienso que se tire así como así. Una de nosotras tendría que distraer a Kazemaru solo un poco y el resto estaría abajo con una manta extendida para amortiguar la caída- **explicó más detallista.

**-Aun así, esto es una locura-** suspiró derrotada Touko.

**-Lo sé, y a mi tampoco me agrada pero el tiempo se agota y se nos acaban las opciones-** acotó Aki. A ella tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea pero no había de otra.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Rika mirando a todas**- Aki-chan, tú distraerás a Kazemaru-san. Touko-chan, tu irás por la manta al taller de costura, trae la más gruesa que puedas. Yo iré a ayudar a Natsumi-chan y a Fuyuka-chan, también les contaré el plan**- suspiro con cansancio, no quería imaginarse lo que le diría Natsumi cuando se lo dijera- **Aki-chan, cuando estemos en posición te mandaremos un mensaje, ahí es cuando tu distraes a Kazemaru-san y le mandas un mensaje a Reika-chan; ¿Entendido?-** pregunto mientras todas asentían enérgicamente pero con miedo**- Bien, espero Dios nos ayude-** suspiro. Luego todas fueron a donde tenían que ir.

**Mientras, en el patio del Instituto…**

**-Ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no creen?-** preguntó un poco preocupado Genda.

**-Tienes razón, tal vez las atraparon-** dijo Sakuma.

**-Lo dudo, si ese fuera el caso nos estarían buscando también-** dijo Kiddo.

**-¿Entonces?-** preguntó Genda.

**-No lo se-** afirmó Kiddo.

**-Habrá que esperar-** exclamó en un tono despreocupado Sakuma mientras se sentaba contra una pared.

Los otros dos solo se quedaron viendo un poco preocupados, ¿Qué habría pasado?

**Con Natsumi…**

**-¡Fuyuka-chan! ¡Fuyuka-chan!- **gritaba por atrás Natsumi, tratando de alcanzarlas.

**-¿Eh?-** preguntó la aludida para luego darse vuelta y ver sorprendida a Natsumi- **¿Natsumi-chan?-**

**-¿Es amiga tuya?- **le pregunto la enfermera a Fuyuka, esta solo asintió.

**-Fuyuka-chan, veo que encontraste a la enfermera. Reika-chan me pidió que te buscara y que fueras a buscar sus cosas ya que el director nos requiere en su oficina-** dijo Natsumi, mintiendo a la perfección. Por otro lado, Fuyuka no entendía nada pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto, tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas, por lo tanto se despidió con una rápida reverencia y se fue rumbo a su salón.

**-Adiós Fuyuka-chan- **se despidió la enfermera mientras la pelivioleta se iba**- Entonces Natsumi-chan, ¿su amiga sigue en el baño?**-preguntó la enfermera.

**-Si, por favor vaya a verla. Yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Fuyuka-chan**-dijo

**-De acuerdo-** sonrió calidamente y se fue. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que supieran que era una mentira así que corrió hacia el salón de Fuyuka.

En la puerta, Fuyuka se despedía del profesor con ambas mochilas. Luego cerraba la puerta con cuidado y largaba un profundo suspiro de alivio.

**-¿Todo en orden?-**preguntó Natsumi.

**-Si, ¿Cómo sacaremos a Reika-chan de la enfermería?-**preguntó Fuyuka.

**-No sé, las chicas me iban a mandar un mensaje diciéndome pero no me llegó nada todavía-**respondió Natsumi frustrada, las cosas iban de mal en peor. De pronto, el celular de Natsumi empieza a sonar. A ambas chicas se les iluminaron los ojos y la propietaria del celular decidió contestar**-¿Hola?-**

**-Natsumi-chan, soy Rika. ¿Estas ya con Fuyuka-chan?-**

**-Si, ya estamos. ¿Cuál es el plan?-**preguntó.

**-Después te digo, ahora necesito que vengan al patio y nos busquen-** dijo Rika nerviosa.

**-De acuerdo, vamos para allá-**respondió Natsumi y la comunicación se cortó.

**-Vamos, al patio**-ordenó sin vacilar, tenia un mal presentimiento.

***-*-*-*-En el Patio-*-*-*-***

**-¡Minna!-** gritaron Natsumi y Fuyuka al encontrar a sus amigas.

**-Chicas, que bueno que llegaron, tengan-** dijo Rika rápidamente mientras les extendía un lado de lo que parecía ser una tela exageradamente gruesa. Ambas la miraron con incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

**-¿Para qué es esto?**-preguntó Natsumi.

**-¿Es que Rika no les dijo?**-preguntó esta vez Touko.

**-¿Decirnos qué?-** preguntó Natsumi.

**-Que el plan es que Reika salte por la ventana hasta la tela que tendremos extendida- **respondió Touko.

**-¡¿Que?!-** gritaron al unísono.

**-Lo sé, no es el mejor plan pero es el único que tenemos y el que menos tiempo requiere- **explicó desanimada Touko.

**-Lo siento, Natsumi-chan. No te lo podíamos decir hasta que no estuviera en marcha o te opondrías-** dijo apenada Rika.

**-Y me opongo**- respondió cortante.

**-Ya lo sé, pero entiéndenos. No podemos hacer nada mas, solo esforzarnos para que todo salga bien-**le suplicó Rika.

**-Ah… esta bien, pero es obvio que no cabe lugar para los errores-** respondió con liderazgo y convicción que ni ella tenia.

**-Si-** respondieron todas y cada una tomó un extremo de la tela, rezando por que todo saliera bien.

**Cerca, muy cerca de ellas, tras una pared (nuevamente)…**

**-Sabes, no es por criticar pero creo que todas las amigas de tu hermana están locas**- dijo Sakuma.

**-Muy gracioso-** respondió Kido sarcástico.

**-Es que mira, hace rato que están discutiendo y ahora sostienen una especie de lona, ¿Quién las entiende?-** se quejó Sakuma.

**-Debe ser parte se su plan, o tuvieron que improvisar algo**- dijo Genda analizando las acciones de las chicas.

**-Exactamente, debieron tener algún problema-** respondió Kido, apoyando el punto de vista de Genda- **la pregunta es, ¿para que la lona?-**

Sakuma y Genda se miraron sin saber que contestar, así que simplemente imitaron a Kido. Se quedaron callados y siguieron observando como Rika parecía mandar un mensaje por su celular.

**Fuera de la Enfermería…**

**-¿Por qué tardarán tanto**?- se quejó mientras suspiraba Aki, si esto seguía así llegarían tarde. De repente sintió que la mano que sujetaba su celular empezaba a vibrar**- Al fin-** exclamó entre susurros.

Al abrir el mensaje, este decía: _"Ya estamos listas, pasa a la siguiente fase. Rika"_. Solo con eso le bastaba, pronto estarían todas con Haruna. Aki se apresuro a escribir el mensaje para Reika, el cual decía: _"No me trates de loca, mira por la ventana y salta. Es lo único que podemos hacer, suerte. Aki"_. Y después tocó la puerta de la enfermería antes de enviar el mensaje.

**Dentro de la enfermería**…

**-Alguien tocó la puerta-** dijo Kazemaru sin dejar de abrazar a Reika, quien ya había terminado de llorar.

**-Pues abre, ya estoy mejor-** dijo amablemente Reika, en eso sintió vibrar su celular.

**-De acuerdo-** dicho esto, soltó a Reika y fue a abrir la puerta.

**-Kazemaru-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **dijo Aki luego de que él le abriera la puerta, haciéndose la que no sabia nada.

**-Aki-san-** dijo sorprendido Kazemaru**- vine a acompañar a Reika-san ¿A ti que te pasó?-** preguntó.

**-¿A mi? Nada, pero una amiga esta vomitando en los baños del ultimo piso y vine a buscar a la enfermera-**

**-Pobre, debe sentirse muy mal-**

Y mientras ellos seguían hablando, Reika abrió el mensaje y, al leerlo, miró por la ventana y se puso pálida ¡No podía saltar! Era de locos, esta bien que solo es el primer piso pero igual, no lo podía hacer. Miró con miedo a Aki, esta le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole "tú puedes" y siguió distrayendo a Kazemaru.

Reika miró por segunda vez la ventana y suspiró, lo que sea por Haruna, pensó. Abrió la ventana con suavidad para no ser escuchada y les hizo una señal a las de abajo. Estas extendieron la tela, bien tirante. Reika se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, soltó un suspiró, le rogó a Kami-sama y miró por ultima vez a Kazemaru. Procuró no gritar y… saltó.

Por un momento su corazón se paró, junto con el de sus amigas. Por un momento sintió un miedo, una libertad y un vértigo inexplicables. Y, solo por un momento, se sintió feliz y aliviada de estar segura, ya en la tela. Fue ahí cuando soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo desde el instante en que saltó, miró a sus amigas y sonrió.

**-¡Reika-chan!-** exclamaron todas, la bajaron de la tela y la abrazaron.

**-Lamentamos haberte hecho esto, pero no había opción**- se disculpó Fuyuka.

**-Realmente lo sentimos, debiste tener mucho miedo- **dejo Touko.

**-Está bien chicas, no pasa nada. Estoy bien y ahora podemos ir con Haruna-** respondió Reika.

**-¡Reika-chan!- **gritó Aki, que venia corriendo muy apurada**- ¿estas bien?-**

**-Claro Aki-chan, no pasó nada. Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde-** dijo animada Reika.

**-El auto nos espera afuera, ¡vamos!-** alentó Natsumi mientras se dirigían a la entrada y subían a una limusina blanca.

**Mientras tanto, con los chicos…**

**-¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Saltó desde el primer piso! Están locas, las amigas de tu hermana están locas-** exclamaba Sakuma de los nervios.

**-No puedo creer que llegaran tan lejos, ¿Qué será tan importante?-** preguntó Genda.

**-No sé, pero tiene que ser muy importante como para llegar a esto; y mi hermana tiene algo que ver-** dijo Kiddo- **vamos, ya se están yendo. Hay que seguirlas-** dijo mientras se subían al auto que Kiddo preparó.

**Con las chicas…**

**-Ya casi llegamos, ¡que emoción! Quiero ver el vestuario de Haruna-chan y Fubuki-kun. Seguro serán geniales-** dijo emocionada Rika.

**-Yo quiero ver las rutinas, Haruna-chan no nos había dejado verlas antes para poder sorprendernos-** dijo Reika.

**-Seguro que estarán geniales-** dijo Touko.

**-Ya llegamos**- dijo, esta vez Natsumi.

**-Bien chicas, ya esta por comenzar. Apurémonos en acomodarnos y esperemos. Luego los veremos en los vestuarios-** dijo Aki.

**-Si-** asintieron todas mientras bajaban del auto y entraban en el gran estadio. Rápidamente corrieron hasta su palco, Natsumi delante mientras las guiaba, y al llegar se sentaron. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz que decía "La siguiente pareja, Haruna Otonashi y Shiro Fubuki".

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como los mencionados salían a la pista, muy elegantes en sus trajes y, con grandes sonrisas, se posicionaron en medio y esperaron a que la música empezara.

Hola, hola! Volví =) espero que les haya gustado y que no me quieran matar.

Les aviso desde ya que las rutinas de patinaje no las voy ni a inventar ni a escribir, les voy a poner la dirección de los video que vi para que disfruten mejor de este gran deporte.

Con respecto a los reviews, me encantaron y se los agradezco de corazón. Me gustaría poder contestarlos uno por uno pero no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo correctamente como se debe por lo que prefiero hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo o mas tarde por MP.

Nos vemos cuando me sea posible y no se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo.

Besos, cuídense mucho

jA nE


End file.
